All Cried Out
by darkflame013
Summary: Short little fluffy fanfic, cowritten with Yami no Hitokiri. BakuraXAtemu. My vision blurs. I wipe a tear away. Why should I cry over someone who will never love me? So I furiously dry my face of tears and rain, and that’s when I see him.


**All Cried Out**

**Disclaimer: We don't own yu-gi-oh, I we did, Yami and Bakura would most definitely be gay, most definitely be together, and Yugi would be burning at the stake with Anzu. Also, a lot of yu-gi-oh would be pink and fluffy. And there wouldn't be monsters. It wouldn't be very popular, would it? Don't answer that.**

**Neither do we own the song by Alison Moyet (All Cried Out). This story has nothing to do with the song, other than we've nabbed it for the title of our fanfic.**

Today, I lost my Hikari. I don't like to believe that it was my fault, yet I could have prevented it. I didn't have to tell him that I was gay. I didn't have to tell him I loved him. But I did. So it was my fault.

I shouldn't have told Yugi simply because I knew perfectly what he'd say. I knew what he'd do. I knew how he'd react. I just couldn't keep it secret anymore. Me and my big mouth, and my dirty little secrets.

So I have no place to live, no money for food, and I'm still all alone. I blink as a raindrop falls onto my nose. Great, I think. That's all I need.

I look around myself. I'm standing the old playground, I realize. Yugi and I used to hang around here when we were… When he was… Younger. Tears well in my eyes, and I make no move to stem the flow of salt-water trickling down my face, mixing with the rain.

My vision blurs. I wipe a tear away. Why should I cry over someone who will never love me? So I furiously dry my face of tears and rain, and that's when I see him.

Fantastic.

Okay. So I messed up. I shouldn't have told Ryou that I was gay, but in all fairness, he shouldn't have called me a fag. And then, I really shouldn't have thrown the vase of flowers at him and gotten myself kicked out of the restaurant.

But it's not my fault. If anything, people would think Ryou was gay. I sure did. He has flowered curtains, for Satan's sake! And yeah, I've heard the 'They're my mother's…." excuse, but no-one believes that line. He's gay, and too embarrassed to admit it. At least I had the balls.

Honestly, though. Those curtains! Pink, flowery and frilly. Most women in their right minds wouldn't have picked the damn things. I suggested that we got new ones once, and Ryou nearly tore my head off my shoulders. He's gay all right. Completely and utterly gay. Gay as can be. Gay, Gay, Gay. With a capital 'G'.

I was so busy ranting to myself, that I didn't notice the rain until I stepped out of the bus shelter, and crossed the road into the park. I saw him straight away, and for once, I had no wish to mock him. Tears ran down his face, and I supposed that he hadn't seen me. Then, he wiped his eyes and looked right at me.

Walking up to him, I tilted my head questioningly. He shook his head angrily, but couldn't suppress new tears springing to his eyes. I shrugged away my dignity and embraced him, holding him close, and feeling his tears through my shirt even though it was already soaked. As I held him, it was if I were healing my own bruises as well as his.

"So?" I asked. He shook his head again and tried to look away. I curled a finger under his chin, and pulled his face back up to mine.

"S'nothing." He muttered, and tried again to look away.

"Please…" I mutter.

"But you'll hate me too," Atemu said, before realizing that it was a stupid thing to say, seeing as Bakura already hated him.

"I could never hate you!" I exclaim, before covering my mouth with my hand, realizing what I'd said. He was looking at me a little strangely at this point, and I blushed.

Atemu sighed. "It was my fault… I shouldn't have told him… I…. I'm…"

"Spit it out!" I snapped, becoming more like my normal self.

"I'm gay." Atemu looked away in self-disgust.

Once more, I pulled the pharaoh's face back up to mine and smiled.

"Just as well, really," I murmured, "Otherwise, you wouldn't enjoy this." And I lent down and kissed my worst enemy. The destroyer of my people. The keeper of my heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'd like to point out that this was co-written between myself and Yami no Hitokiri. Please R&R.**

**Many thankies,**

**Darkflame013**


End file.
